1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sitting bench for public facilities, such as parks, streets, waiting rooms and lounges in subway stations, airports or the like, comprising two or more interconnected stands having the approximate configuration of a seat and equipped with floor or wall fastening elements and serving as supports for a plurality of seat slats forming together a seating surface.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In known sitting benches the bottom or wall fastening elements are joined in a single piece with the parts of the stand. They are normally metallic and cast or welded on. The stand elements are equipped with flange-like projecting straight line flat supports. Rectangular slats which form a seating surface are fastened to the supports by screw connectors. Known sitting benches have a series of disadvantages, including high manufacturing costs, and limited applications. For example, known benches are suitable only for floor erection or wall suspension, therefore different models must be manufactured and maintained in inventory for the different modes of installation. A further disadvantage is the considerable inherent liability of the prior benches. Even a slight loosening of floor or wall screw joints reduces stability to an unsafe level. Transverse bracing must be provided between the parts of the stands to maintain safety requirements thereby further increasing production and inventory costs. To avoid these disadvantages the bench supports comprising two stands are braced together and wall parts are made in a single piece, thereby reducing the number of possible applications, limiting the fixed length of the bench, and consequently restricting the number of seats. Transportation also becomes appreciably more difficult.